gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Just Don't Understand
When I came to, I was being held in a cage. I didn't see Dusty or Raven, and I was surrounded by a bunch of freaky village children taunting me. What sort of weird place had I fallen down to? Kids Just Don't Understand is the thirteenth episode of Gravity Rush. Story After falling through the abyss caused by a dark storm crawling up the World Pillar, Kat is separated from Raven and Dusty and finds herself trapped in a cage that is being raised. She gets taken up to Boutoume and sees a bunch of children shocked to see her. Kat demands answers, to be let free, and for Dusty to be given back to her, but a taller (older) child in a mask starts hitting the cage with his steel rod. He labels Kat as an intruder and that she should be the one answering the questions. Later, he tells a girl named Cyanea to look after Kat since he and the others will be leaving. As Cyanea and Kat are left alone, Kat feels more comfortable chatting with her and first asks her if she had seen a black-kitty running around somewhere. However, Cyanea didn't seem to understand what she was asking and Kat changes the subject and asks her where did the kids go. Cyanea says she doesn't know since she is a newcomer and that it is time for her nap. Kat was surprised to hear that as Cyanea was told to look after her. As Cyanea is asleep, Kat breaks out of the cage and Cyanea didn't get awaken from that. Kat even screamed her name, but she still didn't respond which led Kat to initially think that she was dead. However, she quickly realized that wasn't the case as she was still breathing. With Cyanea asleep and everyone gone, Kat is free to roam around the area and find Dusty. While doing so, Kat has to avoid detection from the children otherwise she will be put back in the cage. Eventually, Kat wanders into an area and gets seen by the masked child. As he and the children try to get closer to Kat, Cyanea comes running towards them panicking because of a Nevi. Luckily, Dusty returns and Kat starts to fight the Nevi while Cyanea and the children run to safety. After the battle, Cyanea thanked Kat and Dusty for saving them and the masked child offers Kat to go to his hideout as it will be safer. At the hideout, the masked child told Kat that the children owe her a gratitude, to which she tells him to take off his mask. He then thanked Kat for saving his village and apologised about putting her in the cage earlier and Kat realised that he wasn't as bad as she thought he was before. Kat asked him if there were any adults or parents living down here and he told her that all of the inhabitants of the village are children. He tells her that they ended up abandoned down here as their bus fell off a cliff and a lot of time has passed since then. They expected their parents to come and save them, but they lost hope waiting. Therefore, it is up to them to work together, survive, and feed themselves. Afterwards, the boy tells Kat that he is tired and they will continue the conversation tomorrow. At the end of the episode, the masked boy's name is revealed to be Zaza and that there is something is bothering him in which Kat was too tired to ask him about. Walkthrough The episode is broken up into 2 segments: finding Dusty and the Nevi battle Finding Dusty The episode begins with you being trapped in the cage. All you have to do is keep jumping (pressing X) until the cage falls to the ground and breaks, freeing you. You will be tasked with finding Dusty and you will follow the green navigation markers. Eventually, you see some children walking back and forth and guarding the areas. If they see you, you will be sent back to the previous checkpoint. The best way to avoid detection is to find their walking patterns and only walk by whenever their back is turned. You will eventually be led to an area where you will be detected by the masked child. A cutscene will play followed by the next segment. I liked this segment as it was pretty easy and there were a lot of large precious gems while you're walking. You could rack up those gems relatively quickly from this segment. Nevi Battle After the cutscene, you will be tasked with fighting Nevi. Even though there are a lot of Nevi in this battle to fight, it is fairly easy as most of the Nevi take a couple of hits before dying. The Malloid (flying swordfish-like) Nevi is the most annoying as they can evade your Gravity Kicks. The easiest way to fight that Nevi is to use the Gravity Typhoon (aim the target at one of its 2 cores and press triangle). After all the Nevi have been defeated, there will be a cutscene, dialogue, and comic panel before the episode ends. Video Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush